Treat Me Right
by ThinE
Summary: I want you to call me Azuma when it's just the two of us..., so says Yunoki. Hino agrees... at the beginning. What if she later thinks it's not right? ONESHOT YunokixHino


Yo! ThinE here again. I shall present you another oneshot today.

Actually the idea to this story came quite long time ago, but I didn't know how to turn it into words. And then, as I was talking to my friend about the ending scene of Yunoki's route in the game Corda 2 Encore (I think?), I went_ 'eureka!'_ But then again, as I'm not very fond of Yunoki, it took me sooo long to write. Honestly! It took me really long to peek into his head, hoho... So if you find this story somehow weird, I apologize. Nonetheless, enjoy!

Thank you to **Nerizu** for the idea and betareading, and to the **Backstreet Boys** for giving the title another meaning =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda d'Oro nor the Greek statue mentioned! lol**  


* * *

**

**Treat Me Right**

_I want you to call me Azuma when it's just the two of us..._

That was what Yunoki-senpai... _uhm_, I mean, Azuma told me when we started dating three months ago, not long after the end of the intraschool concourse.

At that time, I simply agreed. He's a powerful and superior character, and there was no way I wouldn't have succumbed.

I guess that's what makes me fall for him. I mean, I've never been a very decisive person, that I admit. And as I'm quite the average girl from next-door, I grew up being somehow naive and ignorant in some fields of life. That's where Azuma came in, teaching me many things from his point of view to help my mind grow up and broaden my horizon.

Not only I love Azuma, but I also respect and look up to him. And I follow his lead, too. I think this is what people say about the opposite polar attracting each other. We are very different, after all.

* * *

"I'm sorry for being insolent, Yunoki-senpai!" I blurted as I bowed down deeply before him. I was very embarrassed and my face was as red as it could be. I clutched my hands tightly on my sides. _What have I said? How could I have done such a thing? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Now he'll hate me more!_

"Please raise your head, Hino-san," Yunoki said softly.

"But...," I insisted, still with my head down.

Then I saw from my bowing position that he was already standing right in front of me. I felt his hand gently squeezing my shoulder and pulling me to stand upright.

I obliged and raised my upper body slowly. I looked up with doubtful eyes while still blushing furiously. Knowing Yunoki, you'll never know which side of his personality he would show for any given situation. Especially when confronted with something like this. I wanted to slap myself for acting without thinking. Yunoki-senpai wouldn't have liked it.

Suddenly, he raised his hand to touch my chin between his thumb and index finger. His features softened, a small smile played in his lips and his eyes glowed with something I couldn't understand.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked softly.

I blinked, not understanding.

"Yunoki-senpai? What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "Something like that, should be my privilege to say. Not yours. It hurts my ego, you know...," he whispered while leaning forward.

Upon hearing his words, I suddenly lost my ability to speak. I opened my mouth, trying to to say something, but nothing came out. I only watched Yunoki-senpai's flawless features before me in awe.

"I will pretend you didn't say anything, Hino-san. But I will tell you something, and I want you to listen," he continued to whisper right before my face.

I had no other choice than to force a slow nod. I was actually quite numb confronted with his powerful and demanding persona. I've lost my mind beforehand, then my ability to speak, and now the ability to move. And couldn't think, either.

Suddenly his features softened more, and in a split second he transformed into a different Yunoki-senpai I've never seen before. I knew the friendly and womanizing Yunoki-senpai, and I'd also witnessed the darker side of him. But the Yunoki-senpai who was standing right in front of me now was nothing close to the other personalities.

His smile was weak and yet very sweet. His eyes showed something you could define as affection. And his aura was calm and lovely. He looked totally dazzling. I couldn't help but feel my mouth go dry at the sight.

"I've fallen in love with you, Hino-san," murmured Yunoki-senpai slowly.

My heart thumped louder upon hearing his confession. So loud I thought it would jump out from my chest.

"I...," was the only word I mastered to say. I clutched the edges of my school skirt, trying to get a grip.

_Get a rip! This was the answer you were waiting for, Kahoko!_ I shouted in my mind.

"I take it as a positive reaction, Hino-san. So neither your nor my feelings are unrequited," he chuckled.

I managed to form a sheepish grin on my face. I surely looked dumb. And Yunoki-senpai would laugh at me as he usually does.

He suddenly cupped my cheek with a hand and tilted his face slightly sidewards, then closed the gap between our faces in a kiss on my slightly gaping mouth, unannounced.

His lips on mine felt so heavenly, much better than I'd ever expected or dreamed of. They felt warm, and soft. I wished time would stand still to savour this beautiful moment longer.

"Yunoki-senpai..." I whispered as his lips left mine.

He chuckled while caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"No, _Kahoko_. That won't do," he said, emphasizing my given name in an affectionate yet playful manner.

"I want you to call me Azuma when it's just the two of us," he seductively said and sealed his words with a second, longer kiss.

* * *

Back then, I naturally succumbed. I was, after all, still naive, and he was practically my first love. Well, he still is. My feelings haven't diminished. I enjoy his company. He makes me feel special and loved. But of course, only when it is the two of us...

Our relationship has been maintained low-key, if not backstreet. I think nobody knows about it at school, and so does his family. I know his strict grandmother wouldn't permit our relationship. He is supposed to be engaged to someone else against his will, after all. And as to my family, I did mention that I'm seeing someone without wanting to go into details. And my parents think it's just a puppy-love anyway.

These last three months have been somehow complicated for us. We could only see each other outside after school, and that doesn't happen often since Azuma's curfew is very strict. Or else, during school hours in secluded places like empty classrooms after school or practice rooms. The latter ones have really been misused and lost their meaning after we got together.

Like today during the lunch break...

* * *

"I'm going to practice a bit. See you after break," I said a bit too hurriedly to my best friends Mio and Nao after finishing my lunch, then waved at them while lifting my violin case.

Azuma had texted me beforehand, saying that he had booked one of the practice rooms during the lunch break for his daily practice dose. And if I wanted to see him, then it had to be then and there. I almost went groggy afterwards, not being patient enough to wait for the classes to pass by.

As I entered the hall to the practice rooms, I stopped. I tried to identify the distinctive sound of the flute from the low buzzing ensemble formed from different instruments of each soundproof room.

In the end, I couldn't find it, so I walked slowly towards the row of doors, while taking a peek inside from the glass fragment from each door. And I advanced further whenever I didn't see him, until I reached the furthest door.

I looked inside, and saw Azuma sitting by the window bank while looking outside, with his flute nestled on his lap. He wasn't playing. No wonder I couldn't hear a flute-playing.

I knocked the door softly, then opened it slightly to poke my head inside. Azuma turned his head to my direction and flashed me a smile as soon as he saw me.

I entered and closed the door behind me, then walked towards him.

Bathed in the early afternoon sunlight, he looked almost sparkling. His features in the fair complexion looked flawless, in contrast with his long violet hair. He was only sitting casually with crossed legs and leaning his back to the window frame, but his posture looked totally graceful and elegant. In short, like some Olympic God from the Greek Mythology I learned in History class.

He offered a hand to me. I put my violin case on the grand piano before taking his hand and walk to his side.

"Hey," I greeted with a proud smile.

Yes. A proud smile, as I was proud that this God-like creature belonged to me, although nobody knew about it yet.

"It took you long enough," he said, half-joking-half-accusing.

I smiled sheepishly. There he went with his demanding personality.

"Um, if I came as soon as the lunch break started, wouldn't it be too suspicious?" I tried to reason.

"I was getting impatient in waiting," he diverted, not minding a word I said.

I walked closer to him, then leaned my forehead against his.

"I'm sorry, Azuma," I whispered. I already knew where this was leading to. He would usually want to 'punish' me. And I was more than ready to receive it.

He shot me a seductive gaze and a smile played in his lips.

"You know you'll be punished, right, Kahoko?" he murmured.

Not waiting for my reaction, he stood up and pulled me by my wrist to a wall not visible from the door.

Reaching the wall, he playfully pushed me until my back was flat against it, while he crushed his body against mine, with an arm above my head, still grabbing my wrist. Meanwhile, his free hand was brushing strands of hair from my face. His face was very close to mine, and I could feel his warm breath on my face. Devilish intentions were written all over his face. So lustful and desirable that I couldn't help to feel my body heating up.

"Your look is exciting me, Kahoko," he whispered, smiling.

"Azuma...," was the only thing I could say.

He tilted his face sidewards to kiss my cheek. "Being unable to touch you the whole week is torturing me, Kahoko. You don't know how much," he whispered desperately between kisses alongside my cheek and jaw, his voice slightly trembling.

I gulped. His words almost brought tears to my eyes. I've missed him too. For the past days, we could only greet each other in a normal senior-junior way. He had been very busy with the preparations for the upcoming finals, and I couldn't blame him. He was _the_ honor student, after all. His status was at risk.

I raised my free hand and threw it around his neck. "I missed you, Azuma," I murmured.

He moved to look at me with a pair of seductive eyes. And instead of saying anything, he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me against him in a kiss, which I delightfully returned.

* * *

"Tell me, Azuma...," I started.

"Hmm?" he lazily answered while devoting his attention into tying his dark-green scarf around his collar.

"Why don't you want our relationship to be exposed?" I cautiously asked.

I knew I might be stepping onto landmine by asking. But I thought I had the right to know. After all I was involved. He'd only stated it once when we started, and I'd never inquired afterwards. At the beginning I thought it was okay, but as it progressed, it was starting to bother me. I was only allowed to be alone with him in certain moments, and while I wasn't, he was still surrounded by his demanding-and-never-ceasing fans. I could only watch from afar, jealousy slowly eating me up, and yet unable to do a thing.

He finished tying his scarf, then shot me a glance.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"I deserve to know, don't I?" I asked back with a shrug, trying to sound casual.

He chuckled, then walked towards me who was leaning on the wall. He leaned a hand on the wall beside my face and the other on his waist.

"Why, why, Kahoko... What is that question supposed to mean? What do you think people will say when they see us together like this?" he asked with a cynical smirk.

I felt a pang in my heart. _Is this how you're supposed to treat your girlfriends? I think not._

I looked at him with hurtful eyes. I know he was mean sometimes, but there were times when I didn't need to see that side of him. Like now.

"This is unfair!" I nearly shouted without thinking.

I saw surprise on his face as he heard me raise my voice. I was usually quite obedient when it came to him. But his statement just now was too much for me.

"You have everything and are popular. But you think too highly about others' opinions. Why should you bother? Why should you pretend being someone you aren't? It's _your_ life, for God's sake!" I continued, still gazing at him.

The Yunoki Azuma I know held his pride mountain-high. He had to be perfect. Perfect look, perfect grades, perfect attitude. All that, only to please everyone. Everybody else but himself.

"What do _you_ know?" he asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Even if I don't know...," I said, then lowered my tone, "at least you could tell me."

"Azuma," I continued. "I can't just stand there forever pretending it's nothing, can I? How do you think _I _feel?" I asked while putting my palm of my hand on my chest.

He didn't say anything. He kept on looking at me with indescribable look.

I sighed. I was twisted. On the one side, it didn't matter how often or little I got to be alone with him, as long as he recognized me. But on the other hand, I didn't like to stay obscure while he shined. It made me feel left behind.

"I'm sorry for having to say all that," I muttered finally. "I'd better go. The lunch break is almost over."

I moved to grab my violin case, then walked towards the door. As my hand touched the doorknob, I stopped.

"If it continues like this," I murmured, not knowing if to him or to myself, "I think I don't want it anymore."

I felt so choked, that I had to bit my lower lip. I hurriedly opened the door and left him alone in the practice room.

* * *

I had not seen him again since that event in the practice room. Sure I saw him in the morning, after school, and sometimes during breaks, but I just pretended there was nothing between us. I normally just bowed to show my respect toward my senior and that's it. And Azuma himself didn't express anything whenever we bumped into each other like that.

He did try to call me a couple of times in the evening, though. But I never picked up. I just needed time to sort out my feelings. What was it what I really wanted from him? From us?

It did pain me to see him only passing by like that. I wanted to jump to him and not let go, and tell him it was all right, that I would accept any condition he wants to give me.

But then again, did I really want it? I mean, it was unfair. I didn't like to be treated that injustice way, even if he is loving and all. If it persisted, who knows what might happen in the future? He might completely forget about us, right?

I might be acting weird, though. Mio and Nao said I was often absent-minded and lost in thought. But since I couldn't tell anything, I only said I was getting stressed over the exams, which was partly true.

And I was just thinking about all that, staring blankly outside the classroom from my seat, when I started hearing excited giggles, murmurs and squeals.

"Yunoki-senpai!" I heard some of my female classmates say, and my ears automatically jerked and I turned my head in the direction of the voice.

And there he stood at the door of my classroom, looking directly at me, not seeming to mind the admiration from my classmates around him. _What was he doing here in my class?_

"Hino-san, may a have some of your time?" he asked courteously across the room, his soft voice sending goosebumps through the back of my spine. Out of anticipation, maybe?

I didn't move. I only blinked once, half-guessing what he wanted from me. But then, I thought it wasn't wise nor respectful to keep him standing at the door when he was waiting for me while keeping the others guessing and assuming, so I finally stood up and walked toward him.

He gently put a hand on the small of my back and led me outside the Ged-Ed building to the backyard, at the rotunda near the magical bells. Those which only rang when Lili wanted them to.

"Here is fine," I stated bluntly.

He looked at me with hurtful eyes. His features transformed into the loving and caring Azuma I loved.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked, his gaze piercing right into my eyes.

I looked away, avoiding his gaze. I wasn't quite sure yet why I was avoiding him. Heck, I didn't even know what I wanted!

"If it's about what I said to you the other day, I've put some thoughts to it. I think I went over the line with my words. And I apologize, Kahoko," he continued.

_What? The proud Azuma who is never sorry is apologizing?_

I looked at him again. He looked really sincere with his apology, and my heart twitched.

"I realize I did you injustice with my behavior. Can we start over? I'll put your feelings into consideration," he nearly pleaded, something _the_ Azuma-sama never did.

I felt a lump in my throat as I heard him talk in that pitiful way. He looked somehow miserable and so desperately in need of love.

As I nearly cried, I threw myself to embrace him without thinking. I didn't care. I loved him after all. And my tears flew freely on my cheeks.

I felt Azuma hugging me back tightly. It seemed as if we hadn't seen each other in years.

"I'm sorry, Kahoko. I promise to treat you right. I'll change...," he murmured.

"There's nothing to change, Azuma. As long as you treat me right...," I answered.

He released our embrace, then with his knuckles wiped my tears away. He smiled, and his face glowed with happiness. I smiled back, feeling myself beaming with so much love.

"You can call me Azuma whenever you want now," he whispered, then leaned forward and kissed me.

Three words only. I was happy. It almost felt as if we hadn't been together before. It was like a new beginning.

* * *

At the end of the day, I waited for him by the school gate, while talking to Hihara-senpai and Tsuchiura-kun. Well, actually they were talking, eagerly telling me about the basketball match they had earlier today, while I only laughed at their conversation.

"Are you waiting for someone, Kaho-chan?" Hihara-senpai asked me then.

"Um-"

I considered if I should just tell them the truth that I was waiting for my boyfriend _'__slash__'_ Hihara-senpai's classmate and best friend _'__slash__'_ Tsuchiura-kun's as well as my senior. Or if I just should say that I was waiting for someone so they didn't have to wait for me? Or maybe I could just say I was waiting for Yunoki-senpai? Or...

"Kaho-chan?" Hihara-senpai inquired as I took too long to consider.

"Else I could walk you home," Tsuchiura-kun responded.

I laughed awkwardly. This sure is difficult to say for a beginning. "No, uh, I'm still waiting for someone...," I nervously said.

"Didn't your two classmates just leave?" Tsuchiura-kun asked in wonder, thinking it were Mio and Nao I was waiting for.

"Ah no, it neither Mio nor Nao, Tsuchiura-kun," I said while waving my hand in negation.

"Ah, could it be Fuyuumi-chan or Amou-san?" Hihara-senpai guessed innocently.

I shook my head. _C__an__'t they just leave first so I don't have to mention any name? Geez, today of all days they're so dying to know. God help me!_

"Kahoko," I heard Azuma's voice from a distance, as if answering to my prayer just now.

I looked at his direction. He was walking toward me with a smile, and waving his hand. I groggily waved back. _You c__a__me just in time!_ I mused.

"Kahoko?" I heard Tsuchiura-kun ask in disbelief.

I didn't answer. And by then, Azuma was already beside me.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. I had to submit some papers first," he said.

"It's alright, Azuma. Hihara-senpai and Tsuchiura-kun were keeping me company here," I answered with a smile. It tickled me to call him so intimately around others. I guess I had to get used to it now.

"Azuma?" Tsuchiura-kun and Hihara-senpai asked in cue.

Well, actually Hihara-senpai was nearly shrieking. Azuma only laughed at their reaction while I grinned sheepishly. Then he looked at me affectionately while grabbing my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Shall we?" he asked. And I nodded in response. He shifted his gaze to the two green-haired men who were awestruck.

"Well then, see you tomorrow, Hihara and Tsuchiura-kun," he said with what looked like a victorious smile and a nod, then led me outside. I heard some girls whispering and some squealing.

And from the corner of my eyes, what I saw was Hihara-senpai and Tsuchiura-kun jaw-dropping...

Frozen.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? Like it? Don't like it? Do review! I have to know where I lack and where my strength is to motivate me in writing. So please do me this little favor, will you? ;)

As a side note, I _might_ be doing a mass-publishing until before the end of the week, as I'm going out of town on Friday, and I don't know when I might be able to sit down and type again. **Violation** has just been updated, today was **Treat Me Right**'s turn, and next will be **Impossible Not to Love**. Oh and **Mission: Get Kahoko!** (co-written with Nerizu) was just updated as well, but expect another update soon too. Yay for mass-release! ^^


End file.
